You have a what!
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: We all remember that at the end of the episode 'The Sand of Time' that the old Omi went back to his time, but what about Jack's future self...well,someone come to pick him up who got everyone shocked...


A/N: Nihao everyone! I know, I usually write in the Anime section, but they finally started the new Xiaolin Showdown episodes and I got some great ideas thanks to a five episodes. Ok, but back to why I'm writing now, this is one interesting idea that I had as I watched the episode 'The Sand of Time' and I had one interesting idea now that the old Omi went back to the future, but what about Jack's future self? Well…he got someone to pick him up…

Disclaimer: I don't own the original story, but there are still some characters in it that belong to me and the idea of this…

* * *

It was only one hour after the old Omi went back to his time and the monks were all sitting in the big garden speaking happily about the last events, as they got unwanted visitors. In front of them landed one of Jack Spicer's flying ships and out come the evil boy genius himself with his future self and the Hay-Lin witch Wuya. The monks stood up and prepared to fight as the redhead held his hand up. 

"Where is the old Omi?"-he asked.

"He already went back to his time…."-said Kimiko as the three stood in front of them in the clearing.

"WHAT!"-both Jack's yelled in union at that and the witch only shook her head in mock sorrow.

"He left one hour ago partner."- said Clay scratching the back of his head.

"That means that I'm stuck here?"- asked old Jack in panic and the others nodded.

"Great, now we have two from that idiot on our back…"- said Raimundo sarcastically crossing his arms in front of his chest as someone send him with a flying kick against the wall.

"Raimundo!"-the others yelled and after the sock they turned to the attacker and they all paled. In front of them stood a young girl around seventeen with long red hair witch were tied up in two pony tails and pale skin, she wore a black top and a black skirt with matching black boots and glows. She looked weary gothic and reminded everyone on someone on witch person they couldn't say, but that she was quite pretty they all noticed.

"Who are you?"-asked Dojo, but the little dragon and the others were ignored as she went up to the elder Jack hugging him carefully.

"I was worried about you, did you take your medicine?"-she asked as she looked at him worried.

"Hey, Jack nice nurse."-said the young Brazilian as he looked the girl over, but he and the others got startled as the old man begun laughing.

"She is not my nurse, but it feels me every time with proud when I see her and that since the day I first held her in my arms…"-he said in a caring and warm voice as he held the girls hands, who smiled at him warmly in return. The others stared only confused at them, but then begun Wuya to look from the girl to Jack and then back.

"That can't be real!"- yelled the witch suddenly after the realization fully registered in her mind.-"Tell us who you are…now!"

"Wuya, is everything ok?"-asked Jack looking up at the purple ghost a bit worried about her acting.

"I think you should now introduce your self."-said the man petting the girls shoulder, who nodded smirking.

"Weary well."-she said bowing.-"My name is Jessica Spicer, Evil girl Genius, Xiaolin Dragon of Darkness and Hay-Lin witch in training."-as she ended with her introducing everyone was pale and stared gapping at her.

"It looks like as if you finally met my daughter."-said the old Jack grinning while his past self almost fainted and the others were to shocked about the idea of Jack Spicer as a father, but now they could finally put a finger on it at who the girl remembered them, she looked mostly like her father.

"Wait a minute, you are a Xiaolin dragon!"- yelled Omi suddenly as he registered her words.

"Yes, the dragon of Darkness."-she said smiling.

"But…but how can you…I mean than you are…"-he tried to say, but she interpreted him as she held her hand up.

"I'm a dragon and sometimes train with the other four monks in the temple, but I often train at home, then what it takes to be a Xiaolin Dragon, that can I also learn there."-she said matter of fecktly.

"But how?"-asked a confused Kimiko.

"My father is also a dragon and my uncle also teaches me in material arts."-she said pointing behind her.

"JACK IS WHAT!"-yelled everyone there, even Wuya was about to faint at that tought.

"That is impossible, and by the way what should his element be…pudding…"-said Raimundo, but he backed away behind Kimiko as Jessie gave him a death-glare.

"No, and you will find out in four years from now on counted and my father is the 'Dragon of Destruction'."-she anserved and everyone begun gapping again, but then Wuya remembered something and floated in front of the girl.

"Tell me my childe, as you introduced your self you said that you are also a Hay-Lin witch in training, have I heard you right."-she asked in her usual chalm tone.

"Yes, my aunt trains me."-at that Wuya only looked at her surprised.

"You know that I usually had no friends or relatives that I was real close to so as she was born me and Kali decided that you and Chase should be her godparents."-said the man and Wuya felt glad for the first time that she was turned in to a ghost, then luckily ghosts can't blush. She hated to admit it, but she felt weary touched that Jack choose her to be his firstborns godmother.

"Chase…you mean Chase Young, the greatest evil mastermind, you know him!"-yelled the younger Jack with starry eyes.

"Yes, but I can't tell you more and I think we need to go now."-said the elder as his daughter stepped to him and offered one arm.

As they walked a bit farer away she looked at her watch witch transformed in to a mini video micro.-"Cyber, Mala Mala Yong, you can activate the time machine."-and after she finished her sentence the time portal opened and the other side you could see Jack Spicer's labor and in there stood the gigantic Shen-Gong-Wu creature and a robot dog. And after the two stepped in the portal closed and everyone tried to let the new information's about the future fill in they minds. The deadly silence was only after ten minutes broken by Raimundo.

"I WAS DROOLYNG OVER SPICERS DAUGHTER!"

Owari

* * *

A/N: So hope you liked this little one shot. If I can make it I will put a second fic up today except when my sister stops eating and for the summer I must do the dishes and I already washed them three times today and she is eating again… But now I go and write on the next one. And of course here then I can't still get in my other account… 

Bye

Twilight


End file.
